


A primeira vez...

by Amai



Series: "Ele é meu" [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dana Scott/Harvey Specter passado, F/M, Harold é um associado até o fim, M/M, Magic Donna, Mike é um mensageiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna é um gênio e ela quer Harvey e Mike juntos. Para isso, ela vai usar todos os seus poderes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

A primeira vez que Donna disse “Eu sou um gênio” foi para Harvey. Ele respondeu: Eu sei. Você é Donna!

O olhar que ela deu não foi zangado nem feliz e Harvey pensou que pela primeira vez na vida essa não era a resposta que ela queria para um elogio. Isso foi na faculdade.

Na segunda vez, Harvey estava no escritório de Cameron com um caso particularmente complicado em mãos. No final do dia, quando o caso foi completado ela deu-lhe os parabéns; quando ele se jogou contra a cadeira em sua frente ela se inclinou para frente e disse: Harvey, eu sou um gênio. E o advogado respondeu: Eu sei e eu não teria completado esse trabalho sem sua ajuda. Ela suspirou.

Na terceira vez, Harvey e Donna estavam no apartamento dele, divertindo-se sobre a promoção que ele iria receber na Pearson-Hardman e ela disse, depois de alguns goles de champanhe.

– Harvey, eu tenho tentado te dizer algo há algum tempo. Eu sou um gênio.

– Eu sei Donna... – ele disse, sorrindo e inclinando-se para ela.

– Oh, Harvey...! – ela riu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás – Eu acho que você precisa de uma prova...

– Por que eu agora preciso de uma prova? Eu te conheço, eu sei...

– Eu não quero dizer isso, Harvey... – ela sorriu e Harvey olhou sério para ela e depois sorriu.

– E a primeira vez que eu te vejo tão bêbada, sabia?

– Eu não estou bêbada, Harvey. – ela disse séria e bufando – Você e impossível! – ela disse, jogando os braços para o alto.

Harvey riu alto e eles deixaram o assunto morrer.

A primeira vez que ela encontra Mike foi quando ela estava indo para Pearson Hardman. O garoto tinha o rosto vermelho, provavelmente pela caminhada acelerada na bicicleta que andava. Ela o viu, mas o contrário não aconteceu, já que para desviar dela o garoto caiu da bicicleta. Quando ela se aproximou para ajudar ela percebeu que o menino estava drogado, além de machucado. Ela ofereceu seu café e ele agradeceu, pedindo desculpas.

Na segunda vez, Mike estava entregando uma correspondência na agência. Assim que ela chegou à escada da entrada eles se viram. Mike acenou e ela foi de encontro a ele, que já estava retirando o capacete. Quando ela se aproximou eles se cumprimentaram.

– Hi! Donna lembra?

– Claro! Tudo joia? – ele respondeu sorrindo e o sorriso dela abriu ainda mais.

– Sem maconha hoje? – ela riu quando ele fez cara assustada – Está tudo bem, garoto.

– Que?!

– Relaxa! – ela disse colocando a mão no ombro dele – Todos nós usamos na faculdade... – ela disse – Eu tenho que correr, meu chefe vai chegar agora mesmo. Bom te ver, Mike!

Na terceira vez, Donna estava comprando seu café com Harvey. Mike e um amigo se aproximaram para o mesmo lugar. O amigo de Mike jogou uma cantada para Donna e ela ignorou em favor de cumprimentar Mike. Harvey não pagou nenhuma atenção a eles por que estava no celular e para ter mais privacidade, se afastou. Ela sorriu ainda mais quando Mike ficou dividido entre encarar Harvey e manter-se na conversa fiada de Donna e seu amigo.

– Donna! – Harvey chamou e ela sorriu.

– Bom te ver, Mike! – ela deu um aceno – Cuide-se Trevor.

Ela saiu sorrindo para se encontrar com Harvey. Ele olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levantada e o sorriso dela só aumentou ainda mais. Quando ela chegou a Pearson Hardman ela já tinha bolado todo o plano em sua mente. Ela faria eles ficarem juntos!


	2. Capitulo 2

Quando Donna chegou à Pearson Hardman ela tinha um brilhante sorriso. Sua amiga, Rachel já veio lhe incomodar com o que a fazia tão feliz naquela manha de segunda feira e ela apenas contou que as coisas seriam maravilhosas nesse dia. Com um pequeno estalar de dedos Donna fez o estabelecimento de café preferido de Harvey ter um problema de uma hora de concerto. Ela ligou para Mike, pedindo uma entrega logo que Harvey informou que estava indo para a empresa.

Ela voltou para sua mesa e esperou pacientemente sua entrega. Ela estava organizando a agenda de seu chefe quando percebeu Mike passando pelo corredor e trazendo em suas mãos dois copos de café. Ele despejou os dois sobre o balcão de Donna que lhe agradeceu enquanto agarrava a carteira na bolsa.

– Sabe, eu costumo trabalhar para entregar correspondências, não cafés...

– Eu estou te pagando, Mike. – ela disse, deixando o dinheiro na bancada.

– E é por isso que eu estou aqui! – Disse ele sorrindo e olhando ao redor – Belo lugar...

– Sim, ali é onde Harvey trabalha. – ela disse, apontando para a sala do lado – Ser secretaria de um sócio tem suas vantagens... – ela riu, jogando uma piscadela.

Donna pode perceber por cima do ombro de Mike que seu chefe estava vindo. Ela sorriu quando o homem levantou uma sobrancelha para a figura do garoto debruçado sobre a mesa dela e perguntou de forma muda se ela precisa de ajuda. Ela negou e se levantou sorrindo, agarrando o outro copo de café na mesa e indo para o lado de Mike. O garoto se virou e ficou surpreso ao encontrar Harvey.

– Bom dia, Harvey! – ela disse, passando o café para ele – Esse é Mike Ross, um amigo meu! – ela disse, animada – Mike, esse é Harvey Specter.

– Eu sei. – ele disse sem perceber e logo se corrigiu – Um dos melhores advogados de NY.

– O melhor! – Harvey disse presunçoso.

Donna sorriu e Mike deu uma pequena risadinha antes de sentir um aparelho vibrando no seu bolso. Ele retirou o celular e suspirou, jogando um olhar desanimado para Donna.

– Hey, eu preciso ir. – ele olhou para os dois e deu um aceno – Qualquer coisa me liga. – disse para Donna.

Ele começou a sair, quase esbarrando em Jessica no caminho. Donna não perdeu o olhar de Harvey sobre o menino. E ela sorriu ainda mais na consciência de que o seu plano estava indo para o sucesso. Quando Jessica se aproximou com uma cara confusa e meio desnorteada para eles, Donna voltou para seu lugar.

– Quem era o pirralho? – ela perguntou a Harvey.

– Amigo de Donna. – ele respondeu e dirigiu sua chefa para sua sala, eles ainda tinham muito que conversar.

Donna continuou seu trabalho normalmente, agora que as apresentações tinham sido feitas. O dia passou bem depois disso, Harvey estava planejando um acordo e estava com dois casos. Donna foi pra casa as sete como de costume e se jogou contra o sofá. Ela tinha que planejar o próximo encontro de Harvey e Mike. Como um gênio, ela podia mudar o modo como as coisas poderiam acabar, mas ela não pode interferir no livre arbítrio. Mesmo que a sua habilidade era justamente mudar a realidade, havia serias consequências.

Harvey era o que ela poderia chamar de “amaldiçoado”. Desde a infância, todas as pessoas que se envolviam emocionalmente com Harvey estavam fadadas a deixa-lo ou decepciona-lo. Quando se conheceram, Donna logo escutou sua intuição que nunca se provou errada. No mundo, as pessoas desenvolvem ligações muito fortes com certas pessoas, aquelas que vão te acompanhar por toda a vida. Donna poderia reconhecer cada uma delas. Mas Harvey era diferente, ele nunca foi capaz de se ligar com a pessoa que realmente gostava e isso fazia com que todas as suas outras ligações se destruíssem.

Ela viu a mesma coisa em Mike. A mesma exata intuição e percepção. Ela conheceu Trevor, o melhor amigo de infância de Mike, e ela sabia o quanto ele já havia decepcionado Mike, mas Mike não conseguia abandona-lo. Exatamente como Harvey faz com Dana Scott. Ela sabia que foi uma decisão ruim mandar Scott para Londres, mas era o melhor para Harvey. Dana tinha uma ligação muito forte com Harvey, mas ela estava fadada a estragar tudo. E sendo Dana, Harvey nunca iria se recuperar.

Ela suspirou no sofá, sentindo a cabeça começar a dor só de pensar nas ligações que ela estava tentando provocar. Duas almas amaldiçoadas juntas, duas almas que não suportam a traição, duas almas destinadas a sofrer... Eles ficariam bem juntos... Pelo menos, era o que ela esperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu espero que os capítulos vão ficar maiores com o tempo, mas eu não posso dizer por enquanto que eles vão passar de 2 mil palavas, desculpe. Talvez quando o foco mudar de Donna para Harvey, quem sabe...


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como o Cap 2 foi tão pequenininho, eu resolvi postar outro! Não se acostume, eu não costumo ter atualizações tão rápidas. Espero que gostem!

Donna estava escolhendo um bolo na confeitaria que ficava ao lado de sua casa quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ela agarrou o aparelho e viu o despertador. Ela tinha uma hora para chegar ao Hotel Chiton e ela estava no extremo sul do lugar. Praguejando, ela pegou somente o saco de biscoitos e saiu correndo para o taxi. Sem demora ela pegou um taxi e disse que daria o dobro da corrida se o homem fizesse o caminho na metade do tempo que levava o percurso. Ela estalava os dedos perto dos sinaleiros para apressar o transito.

Quando chegou lá, ela pagou o homem e correu para o seu andar, preparando-se para receber os entrevistados que poderiam se tornar associados de Harvey Specter. Passando as mãos pelo cabelos e batendo as duas juntas, as coisas automaticamente foram para o lugar. Ser um gênio tinha suas vantagens. Ela começou a folhear as paginas de currículos quando Harvey chegou. O homem se dirigiu para a sala depois de um cumprimento acalorado.

Meia hora depois, Donna estava com uma sala cheia de formando em Harvad, muito pouco competentes aparentemente para ser o próximo “Harvey Specter” como o homem havia exigido. Depois dos 3 primeiros entrevistados Harvey não aguentava mais e disse a Donna para filtrar os concorrentes. Ela percebeu com diversão que após sua primeira pausa, quando o primeiro rapaz entrou e ela balançou a cabeça em negação os outros riram. No segundo a mesma coisa, e no terceiro também. Era então a segunda pausa depois de três horas exaustivas e os garotos estavam temerosos. Ninguém havia recebido um sim.

Os garotos que estavam esperando logo também pausaram e foi com certo alivio que Donna e Harvey foram para o restaurante. Quando estavam voltando, eles viram alguém interessante. Mike, de terno, gravata e maleta entrando no hotel. Donna sorriu quando Harvey perguntou se aquele era Mike e ela assentiu e brincou.

– Vai ver ele veio ser seu novo associado.

– Não vestido assim. Aquela grava é muito fina e o terno barato não faz o meu tipo.

– Ele definitivamente faz o seu tipo, Harvey. – Donna sorriu, sendo o menino parar na entrada do bolo que eles alugaram.

– Você estava brincando, né? – Harvey disse um pouco histérico e Donna adorou – Ele não está na lista! Está?

– Acalme-se... – ela disse, rindo. Mike continuou seu caminho – Eu estava brincando!

Harvey deu um quase ínfimo suspiro de alivio, que não passou despercebido por Donna. Decidindo brincar mais um pouco e para sua própria satisfação pessoal, ela alfinetou.

– Mas ele fica bem em um terno, não é? – Harvey lhe lançou um olhar de advertência – Vamos lá, nem você pode negar!

Os dois voltaram e Donna não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. As coisas estavam andando mais rápido que o esperado. Os próximos três entrevistados entraram e saíram três horas depois. Donna estava preparando a papelada quando Harvey se jogou contra a cadeira em uma total dor de cabeça. Ela sabia que as reclamações viriam dali cinco segundos e preparou seu discurso apaziguador.

– Eu disse a Jessica que isso seria uma total perda de tempo! Eu não preciso desses idiotas...!

– Harvey, você sabe que...

Donna foi interrompida quando um Mike afobado entrou correndo para o salão, olhando de um lado para o outro nervoso.

– Mike! – ela disse, sentindo um calafrio – Você está bem?

– Não, eu não! – ele disse e correu para dentro da sala de entrevistas.

Os dois olharam atônitos e se entreolharam quando de repente um policial entrou e avistou os dois. Ele estava com a mão na arma que ia na cintura e encarou Donna e Harvey que não sabiam exatamente de nada que estava acontecendo.

– Vocês viram um garoto, loiro, vinte poucos anos de terno preto correndo por aqui?

– Huh...! – Donna se assustou.

– Não senhor. Mas eu ouvi comentários de um tumulto na piscina. – Harvey encobriu e o policial agradeceu.

Quando o oficial se foi, Donna e Harvey entraram na sala de entrevistas. Ela preocupada e ele bravo. Mike estava atrás da porta ofegante e com a roupa toda amassada. Harvey bateu a porta e mandou o garoto se sentar. Donna correu até ele e Harvey sentou-se do outro lado, como se fosse um executor.

– Você começa a falar agora.

– Certo, ok. – o garoto disse, tomando algumas respirações – É Trevor, ele foi pego por uns caras barra pesada e ele não podia fazer nada, eles pegaram Jenny. – disse, se virando para Donna.

– Quem é Trevor? – Harvey perguntou – E Jenny?

– Trevor é meu melhor amigo de infância, Jenny sua namorada. Eles a pegaram e ele também. Disseram-me que eu tinha que fazer uma entrega. Então eu fiz, mas quando eu saí eu vi os policiais e corri.

– Por que você correu? – Donna perguntou.

– E não quero saber. Seja quem for esse Trevor ele claramente é uma má influência. – disse Harvey e Donna concordou com a cabeça. – Eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição. Não confie em um traficante.

– O que?! Que...

– Eu não sou um idiota, Mike.

Harvey de um olhar duro, mas Mike respondeu com olhos de cachorrinho confuso. Ele suspirou, coçando os olhos. Era fácil saber o que ele estava pensando, o hotel estava cheio de policiais essa hora, todos procurando por Mike. Donna pensou em usar seus poderes, mas Harvey veio com uma alternativa. Ele mandou Mike vestir seu terno de reposição enquanto Donna e ele iam verificar o local. Acenando com a cabeça, Mike foi deixado sozinho.

Donna e Harvey perceberam quatro policiais na entrada. Quando eles voltaram, Mike estava fechando o cinto. Donna resolveu ajudar e com um estalar de dedos ela criou uma distração. Soou o alarme de incêndio, dois segundos depois. Donna pegou os papeis sobre sua mesa, Harvey sua jaqueta e saiu arrastando Mike e Donna em sua frente. A ruiva deu outro estalar de dedos, fazendo a roupa de Mike desaparecer do quarto enquanto eles fugiam junto da multidão.

Ray já estava esperando na entrada e Donna sem demora pegou o acento da frente. Mike e Harvey entraram no banco de trás e o motorista os levou de volta para o escritório. Todos suspiraram aliviados dentro do carro.

– Foi bastante oportuno... – Mike comentou.

– Eu não quero parecer desumano, mas eu estou feliz, nos deu uma fuga! – ele disse, desfazendo o laço do pescoço.

– Sim, era tudo que nós desejávamos! – Donna comentou.

O percurso demorou apenas vinte minutos e os três desceram do carro. Harvey começou a caminhar para dentro do prédio junto de Donna, mas percebeu que Mike não estava seguindo. Ele se virou e mandou Mike segui-lo. Tropeçando no ultimo degrau ele finalmente os alcançou. Quando o elevador parou, uma morena estava andando até eles.

Donna se apressou e puxou a menina junto de si, desviando em um corredor. Harvey colocou uma mão nas costas de Mike e começou a guia-lo em direção ao seu próprio escritório. Jessica já estava esperando por ele lá quando os dois chegaram. Ela levantou a sobrancelha.

– E – Eu vou ao banheiro... – ele disse para Harvey, saindo da vista avaliadora de Jessica.

Quando o menino saiu, Harvey fechou a porta e ela ainda estava avaliando, só que agora seu sócio.

– Era o seu terno? – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

– Sim, mas não pergunte você não quer saber... – Harvey de dirigiu para mesa e serviu-se de um copo de uísque.

– Ok... Eu espero que algum dos candidatos da manhã tenha agradado caso contrário você tem sua tarde cheia, Harvey. – o homem gemeu, sentindo a dor de cabeça vir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me digam o que vocês estão achando até agora! Me deixa muito feliz! <3


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não ia postar agora, mas a LettyMalfoy foi tão fofa em seus comentários que eu não pude deixar de postar o 4, por que no 5 as coisas finalmente começam a andar entre eles. *---*   
> LettyMalfoy, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eu adorei ler!  
> Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível! <3
> 
> Eu gosto da amizade de Harold e Mike e como eu acho o pequeno Harold tão engraçado, eu não posso deixar de colocá-lo na fic. Dessa vez, seu superior não é Louis, mas as coisas podem ou não ser melhores para ele. KKKK

Donna estava saindo do banheiro feminino quando viu o pequeno associado de Harvey andando pelo corredor com um punhado de folhas nas mãos. Harold era um bom garoto, apesar de não conseguir fazer muitas coisas certas. Jessica havia mandado o menino depois que Harvey disse que só aceitaria alguém exatamente como ele e ela estava fazendo Harvey treinar o garoto. Novidade seria se ele pagasse alguma atenção ao novo associado.

Ela suspirou quando viu o menino sentar no cubículo e começar a folhear os relatórios. Infelizmente ela não podia ajuda-lo e voltou para sua mesa. Graças aos deuses (e muitas vezes a própria Donna) Harvey sempre teve um rendimento muito bom dos seus casos e por isso não precisava, necessariamente de um associado, mais alguém para fazer algumas pesquisar e formular os documentos. Quando Harold chegou em sua mesa, ela sorriu.

– O que você precisa?

– E-Eu... Isso tem que ser assinado por Jessica também... – o menino disse, se encolhendo.

– Você não fez isso?! – ela agarrou a pasta cheia de folhas – Harold, você vai ferrar com tudo! Ela está embarcando em uma hora e não esta nem perto daqui...

– Eu sei, eu sei! É que eu tinha me esquecido de pedir a ela e quando Harvey me pediu para revisar...

– Ok, já chega. – Donna disse, pegando seu celular – Droga, Harold... Hey, Mike! Onde você esta?

_Comendo. O que foi?_

– Eu preciso que você faça uma entrega para mim. Em menos de uma hora contando agora. – Donna disse, olhando para o relógio.

_Chego ai em 5 minutos._

– O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui, garoto? – Ela disse para Harold, que deu um pulo assustado – Volte para o seu trabalho, eu vou limpar sua bagunça.

**_Donna, em minha sala, agora._**  A voz de Harvey soou pelo interfone.

Ela entrou na sala enquanto Harold corria de volta para a sala dos associados. Quando a ruiva chegou, Harvey já estava coçando os olhos.

– O que ele fez agora?

– Ele não se lembrava de que a intimação era para estar na sua mesa essa tarde e veio me perguntar se o horário estava correto. – ela disse, desdenhando com a mão.

– Você não mente bem.

– Então é bom que eu não esteja mentindo, certo? – ela deu um sorriso de todos os dentes e saiu da sala.

Assim que ela se sentou em sua cadeira, ela viu vindo em sua direção um garoto usando joelheiras, cotoveleiras, uma mochila preta nas costas e uma bermuda jeans com uma camiseta azul e um capacete na mão. Se ela não conhecesse bem aqueles olhos e aquele cabelo, ela poderia facilmente perde-lo. E como ele claramente não trabalhava ali, todos estavam olhando. Ela se levantou apressada e encontrou-o antes que ele chegasse perto do escritório de Harvey.

– O que você precisa? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

– Leve isso até este endereço. – Donna disse, pegando o endereço que tinha anotado em um papel – Jessica Pearson. Ela assina e você traz de volta. Diga que Harvey mandou. É urgente, ok?

– Pode deixar! – ele disse, guardando em sua mochila.

O menino voltou a correr e deixou o prédio. Donna voltou para sua cadeira e voltou a organizar seus papeis enquanto esperava Mike voltar com os documentos assinados. Ele sempre foi bastante rápido com as entregas, Donna sabia por que ele não cansava de se gabar disso e era uma coisa boa para seu trabalho. Donna conhecia de dois acidentes que ele sofreu recentemente, mas não mais do que isso. Independente, Mike sempre assumiu a culpa.

Ela rezava para que ele não se machucasse, visto que o menino tinha um longo percurso e pouco tempo se era alguma coisa. Quarenta minutos depois, Harvey saiu de sua sala. Donna estava voltando para o cubículo quando se encontrou com ele no caminho.

– Onde você vai? – ela perguntou.

– Eu preciso do contrato que entreguei ao Harold. Ele ainda não me entregou e Joana conseguiu um tempo mais cedo.

– Huh? Harvey, não seria melhor se... – Donna observou Mike chegando e nunca agradeceu tanto aos deuses. – Oh, Mike! – ela disse, correndo ate o garoto e abraçando-o.

– Donna, esta me sufocando. – ele disse e riu.

Ele colocou amochila para frente e começou a mexer em alguns papeis, Harvey se aproximou e Greg esbarrou em Mike, fazendo-o jogar varias correspondências no chão. Praguejando baixinho, Mike se agachou para pegar quando Harvey dispensou o outro associado e se abaixou para ajudar Mike. A sala inteira parou. Harvey nunca, jamais se curvou para nada nem ninguém e aqui estava ele, pegando os papeis de Mike. Ate mesmo Donna estava surpresa.

– Valeu, cara. – Mike disse pegando os papeis que Harvey lhe mostrou.

– Não me chame de cara nunca mais. – Harvey disse em uma careta.

– Ok, Mr. Specter. – ele disse zombeteiro e Harvey sorriu.

– Só Harvey esta bem...

– E qual a graça nisso? – Mike disse, dando uma piscadela.

Ele agarrou a pasta e direcionou para Donna, que ainda estava muito atônita com tudo. Louis tinha acabado de chegar e veio ate o grupo que estava se formando ali.

– Eu preciso ir, estou no meio do trabalho ainda. – Mike disse.

– Obrigado por isso. – disse Donna.

– Basta ligar. – ele sorriu e se virou – Ate mais Mr. Specter.

– Ate, Michael. – disse Harvey com um sorriso de lado.

Mike tropeçou quando ouviu seu nome, mas continuou seu caminho.

– O que vocês estão fazendo?! – Louis gritou, chegando à mesma hora que Harvey se despediu – Movam-se!

Todos os associados voltaram para seus trabalhos e Harvey deu meia volta com um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. Donna seguiu-o um tempo depois, deixando o arquivo na mesa de Harold. Quando ela chegou no corredor, o garoto estava ajoelhado no chão pegando alguns papeis e Harvey mais a frente. Ela ajudou-o a pegar os papeis e informou que a pasta já estava sobre a mesa dele. Ele agradeceu e se foi. Ela correu para a sala de Harvey.

– Que cena foi aquela! – Donna disse, animada.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ele disse, abrindo o computador.

– Oh, vamos lá, Harvey! – ela disse com as mãos na cintura – Você nunca se abaixou nem pra pegar a própria caneta na frente dos associados e de repente você está ajudando um garoto desengonçado a pegar seus papeis do chão?!

– Não foi assim. Gregory esbarrou em Mike.

– Viu, você já o está defendendo! – ela disse e ele seu um meio sorriso – Você _gosta_  dele.

– Não. Donna, não! – ele disse quando a mulher veio andando para cima de si.

– Você _gosta_ dele não é verdade? – ela disse inclinando-se para a mesa dele – Isso é tão bonito.

– Donna, pare com isso. – Harvey disse voltando a digitar – Nós nos encontramos como... Três vezes; não tem como eu  _gostar_  dele.

– Você faz... – ela disse com um sorriso de todos os dentes e ela viu um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca dele – Você totalmente faz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então, eu espero que esteja gostando. No próximo capitulo será apenas Harvey e Mike, sem a Donna no meio. kkkkk Eu não sou nenhuma geek nem cinéfila então eu acho meio difícil colocar citações, por isso desculpe!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Há quanto tempo, hein? Demorei muito, eu sei. Mas eu não posso ajudar, eu estava envolvida com outros trabalhos e com a faculdade. Sorry! Um beijo, boa leitura!

Mike está prestes a tragar seu cigarro quando seu celular toca no bolso. Trevor, seu amigo, bufa e toma o cigarro de maconha do seu amigo, observando com diversão a cara irritada que Mike lhe lança. Olhando para o visor do celular, Mike estava se perguntando porque diabos Donna estava ligando para ele no meio da noite. Decidindo atendê-la, ele não esperava ser recebido com uma bronca.

_— Eu espero que você não esteja drogado, Mike._

— O que? Não! — ele diz, alarmado — Como você sabe?

_— Eu sou um gênio, Mike._ —  Mike suspira _—  Agora, aproveitando que você ainda está limpo, eu preciso de sua ajuda._

— Já está de noite, Donna... — Mike lamentou, observando Trevor pegar o ultimo pedaço de pizza — Cara, eu ainda não comi! — ele brigou.

_— Perfeito! Você pode pegar duas encomendas e levar uma para Harvey. Por minha conta!_ — Donna responde ao invés de Trevor, que só continua a olhar para o programa de comédia rolando na TV.

— Do que você está falando, Donna? — ele não está entendendo o que ela quer dizer — O que tem Harvey?

_— Preste atenção, Mike._ — ela diz, provavelmente perdendo a paciência, Mike deduz — _Harvey está no trabalho, com um caso particularmente difícil, e eu fui pegar o seu jantar quando eu acidentalmente esbarrei nesse lindo homem de olhos castanhos e esse sotaque..._

— Donna, foco. — Mike pediu com um sorriso.

_— Ugh, certo. Então, eu encontrei esse homem encantador e eu preciso que você pegue comida para Harvey e leve até Pearson Hardman._

— Porque ele não pode pegar por si mesmo? — Mike faz uma careta, já pegando sua mochila.

_— Ele nem sabe que está com fome, se eu o conheço. Vamos lá, Mike! Eu já estou demorando demais na adega!_

— Esse cara tem uma adega?! — Trevor está lhe dando um olhar confuso, Mike sabe que ele vai ficar irado quando souber.

_— Ele tem um vinhedo, Mike. Mas isso não é importante agora. Você vai?_

— Ok, mas eu preciso tomar um banho e eu preciso do endereço. — Automaticamente o rosto de Trevor escureceu.

_— Olá, Reigh... Sim, eu me perdi por um momento_... — Donna claramente não estava falando mais com ele já que o som estava um tanto quando abafado — _Eu te envio uma mensagem._ — ela sussurrou e desligou.

Mike suspirou e Trevor se levantou, cruzando os braços. Mike sabia que ele ia ser um saco, desde que Mike conheceu Donna, Trevor parecia muito pior, sempre irritado porque a ruiva ia sempre interagir com eles e vangloriar Mike enquanto desdenhava de Trevor. O olhar que ele estava lhe dando agora não era nada amigável.

— Onde você pensa que vai?

— Eu vou jantar com um amigo? — saiu como uma pergunta, mas não era realmente.

— E esse “amigo” sou eu, eu espero. — Trevor diz, levantando a sobrancelha.

— Você comeu toda a pizza... — Brincou Mike — Você não é um bom amigo. — riu.

— Mike, você tem que parar de escutar tudo que aquela ruiva diz! Você sabe que você...

Antes que ele termine de falar, no entanto. Jenny abre a porta olhando muito feliz para o clima que estava lá dentro. Trevor perguntou o que ela estava fazendo lá de forma rude, fazendo os dois começarem uma pequena discussão. Mike aproveitou esse tempo e deu tchau para os namorados, saindo da casa e rezando aos deuses por terem mandado Jenny, ele não saberia como sair de lá sem uma briga feia. Pegando sua bicicleta, ele pedalou até sua casa e foi direto para o banheiro, tomando um banho rápido.

Quando ele saiu, percebeu que tinha duas novas mensagens no seu celular, ambas de Donna. Ele suspirou e abriu, uma delas era o endereço do restaurante e outra era uma foto que Mike considerou muito constrangedora do namorado de sua amiga, seminu e deitado em uma cama fantasia. Donna tinha sorte, Mike pensou sorrindo, observando a legenda: Meu homem fodão de Portland. Vá buscar o seu! Mike não quer nem saber como ela chegou em Portland tendo ido apenas tomar comida para Harvey.

Ele vai até a loja que Donna indicou que era perto do escritório de advocacia e pediu a encomenda assim que chegou. A senhora no caixa sorriu e entregou, mas quando Mike tirou a carteira ela disse que já tinha sido pago. Ele resolveu não reclamar e pegou, dirigindo-se de volta para o prédio que ficava há três quadras. Deixando sua bicicleta ali, ele foi para dentro, a recepcionista não pagando-lhe nenhuma atenção sobre o computador, como sempre. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas a mulher acenou para o elevador.

Ele bufou e foi, deixando um boa noite sarcástico para a mulher, mas não recebeu nenhuma reação. Ele colocou o número do andar e esperou alguns segundos até chegar. Mike sentiu-se como em um filme de suspense, havia o corredor muito longo e completamente escuro exceto pela última sala. O som em todo o ambiente era um _tac tac_ estranho e Mike decidiu finalmente sair do elevador e rumar para a sala de Harvey. Quando ele chegou lá, no entanto, ele não espera ver Harvey assim.

O advogado estava sentado no sofá de costas para a porta e com a mesa de centro repleta de papeis e pastas. O cabelo que era costumeiramente penteado para trás estava bagunçado, as mangas da blusa arregaçadas, mas o colete permanecia no corpo. Ele não pode deixar de soltar uma risada e foi então que Harvey finalmente se virou, a boca aberta em surpresa. Mike nunca viu o homem tão desarrumado e ele também nunca o viu tão bonito, mas era mentira, Mike sempre achava Harvey estupidamente bonito. Ele só parecia diferente daquele jeito. Vendo que o homem mais velho tinha perdido as palavras, ele estendeu as sacolas e disse:

— Eu trouxe comida! — Diz Mike, entrando na sala.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Harvey diz, passando a mão no cabelo o jogando-o para trás.

— Donna está em Portland, não me pergunte como... — Mike diz, deixando as sacolas sobre a mesa de escritório de Harvey. — E pediu para que eu trouxesse comida.

— Você não precisava se preocupar... — Harvey diz, se levantando e Mike sorri, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa.

— Está tudo bem, Mr. Specter. — Mike brinca. — Sempre feliz em ajudar!

— Eu já disse que é Havey para você, Michael. — Harvey diz, sorrindo e se sentando na dadeira em frente a ele e pegando uma das sacolas.

— Me chame de Mike então, Mr. Specter. — O menino diz em troca, pegando o outro.

— Todos te chamam de Mike? — Harvey pergunta, abrindo a caixa e furando os palitos no meio.

— Sim, só você que não.

— Você vê, é por isso que eu gosto de te chamar de Michael. — Harvey sorri, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis de Mike — Eu gosto de ter esse privilégio. E estou oferecendo o mesmo a você...

— O que você quer dizer? — Mike perguntou, corando levemente, sem desviar o olhar.

— Acredite em mim. Além de você, apenas Donna e Jéssica podem de chamar pelo primeiro nome. Ocasionalmente, Louis... — Harvey diz, comendo o macarrão.

— Eu não sei o que dizer... — Mike diz, olhando para a sua comida e sentindo seu rosto ficar quente.

— Tome seu tempo, Michael. Agora, é tempo de comer... — Harvey diz, sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe Harvey fazendo seus movimentos *-----* vamos ver o que virá!

**Author's Note:**

> E então, essa e só uma prévia, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! ♥


End file.
